


Half Truths

by bagelistrying



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cliffhangers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Malnutrition, Sad with a Happy Ending, Social Anxiety, Whump, but also friends to lovers if you want, kind of enemies to lovers if you want, mentions of abuse, teen for swearing, yuri is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelistrying/pseuds/bagelistrying
Summary: After what Yuri had told her at the club, Natsuki didn't want to see her again for at least a week, a month if she could arrange it. What she didn't want was to forget to eat again and faint on the way home.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Half Truths

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really late at night based on an idea that had been bouncing around in my head for a while, just a conversation between Yuri and Nat. If you want to interpret it as a relationship, go right ahead, I just really like these two and wanted to get better at making dialogue fit a character.

Nat felt her eyes drift open, shapes drifting into view. A pillow was pressed into her cheek, only in her blouse from her school uniform. She slowly sat up, looking around the room, trying to remember what had happened. 

_ Right. I fainted again. _ She thought. But- she was walking home from school - where was she? She decided it was probably someone’s house who for some reason wasn’t able to take her to a hospital.  _ How pathetic. They probably think I’m so fucking weak.  _ Guilt swirled up in her stomach as she glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. 

If she didn’t leave soon, her father would start to wonder where she was, and then she woud have to explain the fainting thing, which would probably spark another fight, and after the one last week, she wasn’t sure if she could take it. Inhaling, she tried to come up with a plan.  _ Just- come up with some excuse to get home and just pray this person isn’t someone you- _

“Nat?”

_ -know. Fuck.  _ Nat stuttered for a second, eyes fixed on the doorway. 

“Um- hi, Yuri, I sort of have to get home, like, right now, so-” she didn’t even care if it was stupid or completely inappropriate considering what had happened at the club meeting that day, she just needed to leave. 

She tried to get to her feet, but immediately collapsed onto the bedside table with a wave of nausea. She had gotten used to dizziness, sure, but this was so much worse. 

“Nat, please, don’t stand up, it’ll…” She felt the arm of Yuri’s sweater press into her chest and another gentle hand set on her back, guiding her back to the bed.

“Yeah, I  _ know  _ that now,” Nat replied, carefully sitting down on the edge of the covers and awkwardly shifting off Yuri’s arm. The girl sat down beside her, nervously fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater. They both knew how incredibly awkward the situation was,so they both just waited, listening to the metronome ticking of the clock. 

“What’s going on?” Yuri finally asked, letting go of her sleeves and securing them in her lap. 

Nat, who had pressed her eyes shut in a fruitless attempt to shut out the dizziness, inhaled. What was she gonna say?  _ Yeah, my dad doesn’t fucking like me that much so sometimes I don’t get to eat for like a week, but judging by what you said today, you already know that, don’t you?  _

She was incredibly tempted to say it all out loud, but caught the girl’s soft gaze at her and just- couldn’t. “I guess you already know.” Yuri’s head tilted to the side a little. “You know? Today?”

Yuri’s lips pulled into a slightly pained smile. “Oh yeah,” she nodded. “Maybe we should address that first… b- but really, only if you’re up to it…”

Nat shook her head, tucking her hands underneath her legs. “See, this is what I don’t understand about you, Yuri. You always seem so submissive and overly touchy but then you can turn around and say things like-” she internally cursed herself as her voice cracked. “-like what you did today,”

Yuri’s gaze drifted down to her lap again, pensive until she turned to Nat again, asking only, “Why?”

“What?”

“Why is that so hard for you to understand?”

“Because it’s  _ weird  _ and sudden and kind of scary...” Nat trailed off, half knowing where Yuri was going with this.

“I just thought that maybe you would know because you’re like that sometimes.”

Nat chose not to reply, and just waited until she continued.

“S-Sorry, I should at least apologize before I go and criticize you more. That was really, really awful of me. I- don’t know what happened, I just couldn’t think straight, I didn’t have time to find the right words, there was no ‘sound interesting’ or ‘be nice’ like there always is, it was just… anger.”

“‘Sound interesting’ and ‘be nice’?” Nat repeated, suppressing a laugh. Were those the only qualifications for what Yuri said? If they were, she had a pretty awful filter.

“Well, I just- when I talk, my brain is- is telling me all the things I should and shouldn’t say, right? And- and when I mess up, there’s a message in my head to tell me that, so I can apologize and just… fix it,” Yuri replied, looking up at Nat. She clearly hadn’t picked up on Nat’s tone.

“... I don’t have that,” Nat replied. It was a stupid answer, but it was the only thing she could think of. This conversation was so surreal to begin with, who cared if she said something useless? “Like, I know not to yell at people all the time, but there’s never a message to apologize. Most of the time, it’s ‘run away to save your dignity’” She paused. “Your brain really tells you that?”

“All the time,”

“That must suck. I would get sick of it so fast and...probably end up trying to punch it,” Nat half-laughed. She risked a glance over at Yuri, who was smiling shyly at the floorboards.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked again.

“Yes, Yuri, I’m fine. I know how to handle this, I’ll be good as new tomorrow.”

“Then I’ll let you go home,” Yuri said, walking over to the door and holding it open. Relieved, Nat got up and followed her. “If you tell me why exactly you fainted.” She finished, stepping into Nat’s way. 

“I already told-”

Yuri shook her head. “No, you didn’t. You have to tell me, though.”

Nat looked up at her friend. Her hands were shaking, and though she was far taller, she didn’t look very intimidating. Still, if she was trying so hard and wanted to know so badly - maybe there was a reason. 

Maybe there was good in telling Yuri what was really going on, even if she was the last person she ever thought she’d tell after today.

So she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I haven't written a ddlc fic in a little bit, I've been consumed by a bunch of other wips, but i really had a nice time writing this.


End file.
